One Last Chance
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: Sakura finally realize how strong Naruto has gotten once he was able to bring back Sasuke. Naruto then open his arms to her as the quiet pearl eyed girl cried soundly on her cousin's shoulder. Well she be able to win his heart, before it's gone forever?


**This is a simple one shot I made with Hinata and Naruto. I been getting into naruto lately and well I love the this cute little couple. So please enjoy.**

Summary:Sakura finally realize how strong Naruto has gotten once he was able to bring back Sasuke. Naruto then open his arms to her as the quiet pearl eyed girl cried soundly on her cousin's shoulder. Well she be able to win his heart, before it's gone forever?

* * *

The Temple bells rang as the village people of Konohagakure sat quietly in their seats waiting for the bride and the soon to be Hokage. Even the once missing-nin Uchiha was there to celebrate the marriage of his two closes friends. Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki were soon to be married by the fifth Hokage herself, yet they both hadn't showed up yet. For in a room of her own the pink haired woman was still putting on her wedding dress with the help of her long friend Ino, and her quiet friend full of advice Hinata. Yes, after so many years of yelling, hitting, and insulting the boy who would always act immaturely, the one who she disliked with passion was now going to be her husband. She laughed as she joked with her friend Ino as they talked about his stupid tricks he pulled as a child and young teenager. How long ago it was, for they were all in their early twenties and Naruto grew up to look just like his father. Yes, Naruto, after many fighting screens with Tsunade, found out his father was the fourth and learned his jutus. How he matured was always the talk of the village.

Every one has noticed it. Even the shy girl Hinata. She remembered the day Sakura told Naruto she loved him in front of everyone, and now she was here, acting happy when she was crying inside. Still Hinata said nothing, if Naruto wanted this, if Naruto wanted Sakura, if she truly gave him the happiness he wanted she would say nothing and smile for him, but yet today she could not do that. Today Hinata couldn't smile and nod or agree with what every one said. Today her heart was crying and screaming for her to tell Sakura after everything she said to the blond she did not have a right to marry him. As the laughter filled her ears tears filled the corner of her eyes. She remembered when he pulled all that, she remembered Sakura yelling at him, telling him to grow up, telling him he was weak and would never be Hokage. Then how, after all that did she win him?

The indigo haired girl then got up and excused herself to the ladies room while the other two went on about their memories. Standing in the hall way Hinata cried. She couldn't take it, she knew there was no way for her to sit and watch her beloved get married to another. That night when she got home after hearing Naruto and Sakura's engagement, Hinata ran to her close cousin Neji and cried on his shoulder. Neji always known who Hinata loved and many times told her to speak up about it, yet knew she wouldn't due to her fear of rejection caused by her father. But she still made it and was now the clan leader. Also Hinata had banned the use of the curse seal, which Naruto even was proud of. That made her happy knowing that he still saw her, he still notice her existents. Yet now, that would end and there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder startled the young Hyuga. Turning to her left she saw the worried face of the man she loved. A deep blush found her face as she realize she had been caught crying for a selfish reason. Once hearing him as if she was ok, the clan leader turned her head and nodded. She would not break in front of him. She would not cry and guilt his mind on a day that should only bring happiness.

Naruto stared at the Hyuga he known for years. He knew something was wrong, yet he could not put his finger on it. All the boy could do was watch as she tried to fight the tears that threaten to fall. Taking his thumb he brushed away the run away tear. It would seen after so many years of telling her to believe in herself, to be open, had not effected her. Whispering her name softly the soon to be Hokage turned her head to face him, yet she wouldn't make eye connect. This worried him even more for now he thought it was something he done. Slowly he pulled her into an embrace and tried to relax her nerves to found out what was wrong.

Being in the arms of the man she longed for only caused Hinata to release more tears. Why? Why did he have to be here? How come he couldn't see the effect he had on her. Slowly she felt him pull away, she felt the warmth of his body start to disappear when she silently screamed for him to stay. Again he tried to make her look at him, and slowly she gave in and they met eye to eye. Once more he asked what was wrong. All she did was stared, knowing this would be her last and only chance to say those words that been hidden in fear. Slowly she notice they were getting close, slowly she closed her eyes, and softly she kissed him.

Time stood still for her. She was waiting, waiting for him to pull away, waiting for him to to reject her kiss and her heart. The tears were waiting for this as well, to spill once he told her they where never meant to be. So her shock when he kissed back was explainable. She felt his arms tie themselves around her small frame, she felt him deepen the kiss, she felt passion in that one moment. Her arms snake themselves around his neck and pull him in even more. How she enjoyed this, the longing was finally been given what it wanted. Then the moment ended when they pulled away out of breath, bit still full of passion. Releasing him the Hyuga apologized and begged for his forgiveness. She had kissed her friends soon to be husband. She threw herself on him. What was she thinking? What was he thinking when he kissed her back.

She then felt a strong arms pull her into another warm embrace from behind and a chin resting on her head. He asked why she never said anything before, and why she waited till now. Hanging her head she told him. told him of her fear of rejection, how she watched him from the first day she met him, how she loved everything he ever did, how she laughed at him jokes silently, she told everything she held in for so long as tears ran down her face. He only held her tighter. She knew he was just trying to find a way to let her down softly.

The yellow haired Ninja stood there. She loved him. She loved him for him. He felt happy. The day Sakura told him of her love he had known she didn't mean it. She only loved the power, the strength he had. She only saw him as someone who would protect her as she once saw Sasuke as. The pink haired girl, only loved the best, and cared for the best, so when he brought back a beaten Uchiha, her mind went to the fact that he wasn't good enough for her, and the future Hokage was. He wanted to believe he loved her, that he cared as more then just a friend, but couldn't, the love he once had for the pink ninja died when he was suddenly always being paired with the Hyuga he was holding.

He had notice her shyness, he fainting spells, her red cheeks. But thought nothing of it, and only the fact that she was cute. In every mission they went on she always made the best food out of little they had, always laughed at his jokes, and made sure he was ok. Yet he didn't realize it till now, that she loved him, but he had always realize his feelings for her. Slowly he placed kissing from her head to her ear, enjoying the her shivers of pleasure. A smile found his lips and he told her she would have to help him send all the wedding gifts back and tell the quest that a new wedding won't take place in till a year.

The Hyuga turned around quickly and stared up at him. She could tell by the look on his face he wasn't joking. She looked at him in confusion, was he really going to give up what he had now for her. A passionate kiss answered her question, and once he pulled away the three words only comforted it more. She smiled and kissed him again. Seems her cousin was right, fate works in all kinds of ways.

* * *

**I soon hope to make other one shots. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
